


darling, i'll take you dancing

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Jonsa Countdown, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: A series of letters from Jon Snow to Sansa Stark during World War II.(written for day twelve of the jonsa countdown - letters)





	darling, i'll take you dancing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry for any historical inaccuracies- i wrote this in a rush (once again)

Dear Jon, **  
**

I couldn’t find a way to start this letter, but this morning I found Robb’s gloves on the table in the drawing room. Could you ask him if I should mail them? He was so upset when I said goodbye at the station, it didn’t feel right to write to him just now. I trust you far more than I trust Theon.

Are you well? The weather here is terrible and I hope you’ve had safe travels. Stay warm and dry, or else you’ll catch a cold. Tell Robb to do the same.

Write me soon. I want to hear everything about France.

Yours,

Sansa Stark

* * *

 

Dear Sansa,

Robb says not to bother sending his gloves, he has money to buy new ones. He does appreciate the gesture, though.

I told the boys your advice (to stay healthy and be safe). You can rest assured that Robb and I will follow it. Theon- well, he’s Theon.

I’m doing well, even though I miss home. Winterfell was always so beautiful in the cold weather. I’ll send you something from France.

Yours,

Jon Snow

* * *

 

Dear Jon,

It’s so terrible you won’t be here for the holidays. Please tell me if there’s anything I can send as a gift. I wish you could see the snow here. It covers the tops of the old buildings in town and all the trees, too. Bran and Rickon are always playing out in the gardens. We had a snowball fight yesterday- a bad decision on my part. I tripped and nearly fell into the pond. Arya had a laugh about that.

I miss you so much. Christmas won’t be the same without you here.

Yours,

Sansa

* * *

 

Dear Sansa,

We ran into our first conflict today. It didn’t last long, and none of us were hurt. It scared me though, more than I want to admit.

I’m sending you a sprig of holly from a holly bush we passed on our way through the woods. It’s not much, but it made me think of the wreaths your family hung on all the windows at Winterfell.

I miss you too. So much.

Yours,

Jon

* * *

 

Dear Jon,

Merry Christmas! I put the holly you sent me on my nightstand. Uncle Benjen sent a bit of money, and I was able to buy gifts for everyone. Arya got a new shirt, Bran got a new book, and Rickon got a hat (I knitted it myself, but I don’t think he minded).

I scraped together what I could and made lemon cakes. We listened to mother and father’s favorite records and danced all night.

It’s so hard to write this. I wish you could’ve been here. I tried not to cry in front of Rickon- he’s still so young- but Arya and Bran knew that I was upset. It’s just so hard not to worry all day and night.

Wherever you are, I hope you have a safe holiday. Enjoy your presents.

With love,

Sansa

* * *

 

Dear Sansa,

I loved your gift. I keep it in my pocket on my jacket so I can always be close to you. Your embroidery is perfect, by the way. I’m not an expert, but I think it’s almost as beautiful as you are.

Please don’t worry about me. Right now, we’re safe. In a few days, we’ll be in Paris. I’ll get you something when I’m there.

Would it be presumptuous to ask for a late New Year’s kiss when I get home?

Happy New Year,

Jon

* * *

 

Jon,

Are you serious?

Sansa

* * *

 

Sansa,

I probably should’ve told you before I went off to war. Timing clearly isn’t something I’m good with. But I could die any day, so why wait?

You’re beautiful and witty and I was always yours. I remember the first time I saw you. Robb and I were twelve, running around in the gardens at Winterfell. You were sitting near a rose bush with your hair in a braid, reading a book of poetry. You had my heart ever since then.

Please don’t hate me.

Love,

Jon

* * *

 

Jon,

Don’t you dare talk about dying. You’re going to come home to me, because I love you too.

I should’ve told you at the train station. I’m so sorry, Jon. For years, I convinced myself that I could never deserve you. You’re brave and gentle and strong, and I feel like a silly lovestruck girl whenever I’m around you.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

Yours, always,

Sansa

* * *

 

My silly lovestruck girl (Sansa),

When the war is over, I’m going to take you dancing in one of the clubs in Paris. I’ll buy you French perfume and we can eat pastries on a sidewalk cafe with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

Europe would be so amazing if it weren’t in shambles right now. I want to travel with you, Sans, all over the world. Then we can settle down in a little house near the woods. Maybe we can get a dog.

I love you with all my heart, and I hope you never forget that.

Your silly lovestruck boy,

Jon

* * *

 

My dearest Jon,

I’ll do anything as long as it’s with you.

Arya, Bran, and Rickon are back at school. I’ve got a job as a seamstress. It’s exhausting work. Margaery helps when she can. I wish mother and father were still alive, though.

I shouldn’t be complaining, though. Are you sure you’re alright? Robb never writes. Please tell him that I’m desperate to hear from him, and so is Margaery.

When I close my eyes, I like to imagine you’re right here with me. Is that stupid to say? I miss the way you smile and laugh. Life seems so empty sometimes. When the war ends, I’m going to take you dancing in the little club down the road. I don’t need fancy French perfumes, I just need you.

With love,

Sansa

* * *

 

Sansa,

I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while. There’s been more conflict. Theon took a bullet to the shoulder, but he should recover soon.

I’m sending you something with this letter. It’s my mother’s wedding ring. I want you to wear it for me. It’s far too precious to be here in the middle of a war. And if anything happens to me, I wouldn’t want to lose it.

All of this is getting to my head, Sansa. When we were ambushed, I heard the bullets, but all I could think of was you in the gardens at Winterfell. You had snow in your hair and you smiled brighter than the sun. God, I wish I could be home with you.

Promising a thousand kisses,

Jon

* * *

 

Dear Jon,

I’m wearing your ring as I write this. It’s a beautiful gift, but I’d like to remind you that nothing will happen to you. You’re going to be just fine.

The weather is getting a bit warmer now that it’s March. Arya, Bran, and Rickon always come home covered in mud. Work is tiring, as always, but it gives me a distraction at least.

I’m going to hold you to your promise of a thousand kisses. You know I’ll be counting.

With all my heart,

your Sansa

* * *

 

Sansa,

This is hard to write.

We run into attacks almost daily. Five men in our unit have already been killed. Robb is a bloody fool- he took a bullet for me. It hit him in the side, and luckily the doctor says he’ll be fine.

I’m so scared, love. The thought of being in your arms is the only thing that keeps me fighting. I keep your letters with me, and read them when I have time.

We were going through an empty town yesterday, and a cluster of forget-me-nots were blooming early in the garden. I’m sending you a few and keeping a few. That way, I know you’ll never forget me and I’ll never forget you.

With love,

Jon

* * *

 

Jon, my darling,

I could never forget you, no matter what. I put the flowers next to the holly you sent for Christmas.

Please be safe. Make sure that Robb takes care of himself. I’m worried sick.

When you get home, I want to get married. I know it would be terribly rushed, but I want us to be together always. I can’t promise that I’ll be a perfect wife, but I would love you to no end.

Love,

Mrs. Sansa Snow

* * *

 

To Mrs. Snow,

I would never expect you to be a perfect wife, as I could never be a perfect husband. I can also promise that I would love you unconditionally and protect you against anything. You’re my guiding star in a dark world, Sansa. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that this world could be gentle and beautiful, but how could it be so terrible if you’re in it?

When all of this is over, darling, I’ll take you dancing. Promise.

Love,

Jon

* * *

 

Dear Jon,

How is it that your letters always make my heart flutter? You’re too sweet, my love.

I’ve been tending the gardens here, like I do every spring. Mother was far better with the roses than I am, but I’ve got Margaery to help so I don’t ruin everything. Bran and I put some tomatoes in with the vegetables and basil with the herbs. When you come home, I’ll cook something from the garden.

Tell me everything. Where are you going? Is the weather clearing up? I can’t wait to hear from you.

All my love,

Sansa

* * *

 

Dear Jon,

You haven’t written in a while- are you alright? It’s been raining for the past few weeks. I keep fussing over the gardens. If this weather keeps up, all the flowers will be flooded.

We celebrated Arya’s birthday two days ago. I can’t believe she’s already eighteen. She’s going to work in a factory that makes planes, along with some of her friends. Bran and Rickon are still in school, but they keep the house in order while I’m at work. They miss you terribly.

Write me soon, Jon.

Yours,

Sansa

* * *

 

Jon,

It’s been two months, and I’m worried sick. Where are you? I’ve written to Robb and Theon as well, but there’s no response. If you get this, please let me know that you’re well. I can’t bear not knowing what’s become of you.

I love you, sweetheart.

Yours,

Sansa

* * *

 

Jon,

Please write to me, I don’t want to lose you. You promised to take me dancing, remember? I’ve still got your letters. You promised a thousand kisses, too. Please write back. I love you so much.

Sansa

* * *

 

_Dear Ms. Stark,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your fiancé, Jon Snow, died in the early hours of June 3rd of wounds sustained in battle. Furthermore, your brother Robb Stark was killed in a bombing raid in the evening of June 2nd._

_Mr. Snow wrote a letter to you just before he died, which is being sent along with this. He was a good man and a brave soldier. My deepest condolences are with you and your family._

_General J. Mormont_

* * *

 

Sansa-

Every time I close my eyes, I see you dancing. You’re so beautiful. I will always love you, darling.

Jon

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. sorry for any tears!


End file.
